Ways to annoy Soul Eater characters
by Burton's InuMonster
Summary: ever thought how funny it would be to mess with Soul? well, here's some ways you can annoy the living plop out of him!
1. Soul

**Alright, so I was watching Soul Eater last night and thought to myself, "Would he like me?" then I thought, "Nah, I would just think of ways to annoy the hell out of him!" so here they are; 20 ways to annoy the living crap out of our favorite weapon, Soul Eater Evans… enjoy!**

Take him to one of Black*Star's "performances"

Right as he is about to eat, take the soul and give it to Tsubaki

Take his head band

Dye his hair

Tell Blair he wants a date

Take him to a doctor and tell him it's for his drooling "problem"

Become a weapon and take Maka from him

Tell him that he and Blair would make a cute couple

Take his track jacket and bathe it in Pink brand perfume

Crash his motorcycle

Sing Soul and Maka sitting in a tree!

Tell him you think Black*Star would make a better Death Scythe than him

Take him to a Lady Gaga concert (I'm not making fun, I flipping love her.)

Scream out, "Soul, dinner is ready!" then run off before he comes into the kitchen

Tell him he will never be as cute as Kid

Shave his head

Tell him you love him… repeatedly… in the same hour.

Convince Maka that he and Blair did… things… on her bed

Put him in a room full of chibi versions of himself

RELEASE THE FANGIRLS!

**There ya have it! 20 ways to annoy Soul! Please review! I will be making more! I think I may do one for the great Black*Star next… whaddaya think? I think I should!**


	2. BlackStar

**I was thinking, "Would Black*Star like me?" then I thought, "HELL YES! We both have a massive ego! But I'm sure I would just think of ways to annoy the hell out of him!" so here they are; 20 ways to annoy the living crap out of the boy who will surpass God, Black*Star… enjoy!**

Constantly ramble on and on about how cute Excalibur is

Tell him his hair is weird

Get a star tattooed on your shoulder

Tell him you ship him and Tsubaki

Tell him that no matter how you look at it, he and Soul definitely lost that fight against Kid

Scream, "EXCALIBUR IS GOD!" really loud in his ear

RELEASE THE FANGIRLS!

Jump on his back and refuse to get off unless he gives you a piggy back ride

Dye his hair pink

Tell him Tsubaki is too good for him

Constantly talk about how nice you think Tsubaki's boobs are (I may be a girl, but you gotta admit, Tsubaki's pretty hot)

Run up to him in the most terrified way possible, hold on to his shoulders, wait for him to get worried and slowly say. "It's Soul… he…" and pause epically, just till he nods a bit to tell you to continue. "He stepped in poop." Laugh and run away.

Talk about how awesome Stein is

Remind him about the time he tried to take that test and ended up getting beat up by Sid

Tell him he looks good in a suit

Make a bet with him to see which one of you could control themselves in the center of a huge crowd. Loser gets a day with Excalibur

Take Tsubaki on a date

Tell him Kid is a much better meister than he will ever be.

Run around the DWMA campus screaming, "I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL BLACK*STAR!"

Dress up in a white suit and matching top hat, grab a cane and… well, I'm sure you'll piece out the rest.

**There we go, 20 ways to annoy Black*Star! I think I might do either Maka or Tsubaki next.**


	3. Death the Kid

**So there I was, in front of my computer screen, when I saw a review from Fairytail9 to write ways to annoy Death the Kid! **

**Kid: why me?**

**Me: it was requested.**

**Kid: but why, I am already sure of at least 21 of them… *digs face in hands**

**Me: but there are only 20…**

**Kid: exactly.**

**Me: just shut up and look symmetrical. Oh wait… *points at his head.**

**Kid cries and punches the ground complaining about how big of an asymmetrical piece of trash he is**

Change Liz and Patty's outfits to two totally different things

Cut his hair

Tell him he will never be like his father

Give him the answers to the math assignment… (consisting of nothing but 7 and 9)

Get him a Dalmatian.

Ask him why he doesn't freak out over the fact that his father is COMPLETELY asymmetrical!

Tell him it isn't very "Shinigami-like" to live with two girls

Ask him out

If he says yes take him to the trashiest place you can think of and watch him die of the lack of symmetry

Make him read a fanfic.

Seriously, make him read a fanfic.

About him and Black*Star…

Or maybe one about Liz and Patty…

Do the thing I did in bold letters… he hates that

Draw a heart with one side smaller than the other one

Tell him Black*Star is a much better meister than him

Run up to him in the hallway and say, "Kid… you are so…" *pausing for dramatic effect. "asymmetrical" then run off

Make Patty switch places with Liz when they do their poses

RELEASE THE FANGIRLS!

Lock him and Excalibur in a room

**So, there it is, 20 ways to annoy Death the Kid! He would hate me…**


	4. Maka Albarn

**Sorry if I kept you waiting! I was out for the weekend and decided to finish Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) I'll be writing a fanfic for that soon, so if you are fond of the series you should stay tuned! ^.^**

**Alright, so Maka was requested the most, and after much consideration I decided that Tsubaki is just someone you cannot annoy! So, here you go… 20 ways to annoy Miss Maka Albarn! (This should be easy)**

Take her bras and replace them with Blair's

Grab and pull at her pony tails

Tell her she will never make Soul a Death Scythe

Tell her Blair has the hots for her

Invite her dad over to the house

Tell her she and Soul make a good couple

Talk about how awesome Spirit is

Tell her that Reaper Chops are WAY more effective than her Maka Chops

Give Stein the "OK" to dissect her

Wear her clothes

Complain about how big of a nerd she is

Ask her about Crona's gender

Tease her about her boobs

Throw books at her

Laugh when she says "Right"

Constantly joke around with Soul and look at her while laughing

Replace ALL the pages in her books with nothing but printed yaoi… yikes.

Ask her if she likes Crona

Tease her about it when she says no

Take Soul's grades and replace them with hers

**There you have it! 20 ways to annoy Miss Maka Albarn! A special thanks to my little sister who helped me out with like half of these!**


	5. Crona

**This one is for WarAngel24 ^. ^ Thanks for the suggestion! I was wondering who would be fun to annoy next! And who better than my darling Crona?**

**I don't think you could annoy Crona, so I'm just gonna put things he couldn't deal with… the things I do to please you guys… you're making me hurt my darling Crona! You are evil people… I hope you're happy, WarAngel24… I hope you're happy.**

Poke him

Take him to a strip club

Hide his poems and writing

Tell him he has weird hair

Call Ragnarok cute

Constantly hug him and call him cute pet names

Get him a puppy

Name that puppy Medusa

Tell him Stein is his dad

Tell him Maka likes him

Get Kid to notice how asymmetrical his bangs are

Start speaking Spanish

Write him a love letter

Say it's from Kid

Show him fan art of Medusa and Stein

Or maybe some of him and Kid

Tell him Ragnarok is a good guy

Ask him about his gender

Dye his hair blue

Ask him why he wears a dress

**Alright… you have no clue how hard I'm crying right now! My poor Crona! I just wrote 20 ways to annoy him! I can't believe I did it! I don't know how to deal with something like this!.**


	6. Sorry, guys!

I apologize for the slight error! I accidentally posted the Raider chapter to the Ways to Annoy story! Please excuse me, I was in a hurry! Oh well, I am only human… happy reading! I hope you like it!

~Burton's InuMonster


	7. Spirit AlbarnDeath Scythe

**Sorry I've taken so long to update, but here it is! Ways to annoy Spirit Albarn… this should be interesting.**

Tell him Soul and Maka are dating

Show up with his wife

Give Stein the OK to dissect him

Run around screaming MAKAAA!

Tell him he looks cute hen he transforms into a Death Scythe

Make a fake invitation to Soul and Maka's wedding… send it to him

RELEASE THE FANGIRLS!

Tell him that it isn't safe for Maka to be staying with a boy in the same house

Make him read a fanfic…

Preferably this one.

Tell him he and Blair make a cute couple

Ask him if he loves his daughter

When he throws a tantrum ask him if he acts this way from all the reaper chops he has received

Ask him if he felt weird when he thought the nurse was the nurse… and it was actually Stein

Get him to babysit Blair

Dress like him

Send good energy to your friends and say "If it worked for Maka, it'll work for me!"

Make a bet so see who can hold up a conversation with Maka... loser gets dissected by Stein.

Ask him if he ever took parenting classes

Give Maka a kiss… right in front of him

**Alright, so I need more suggestions! I kind of wanna do Justin Law… but how am I supposed to do that?!**


	8. Stein

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! But I'm here now, and with more ways to annoy the living hell out of our favorite Soul Eater characters! Woohoo! So, here we go, 20 ways to annoy Dr. Franken Stein.**

Take his favorite scalpel

Replace it with a butter knife

Rip his lab coat

Stitch the words "Medusa and Stein" after you offer to fix it

Cover yourself in fake blood and run to him saying you just had an accident in his lab

Take his chair.

Tape a blow horn below the seat.

Watch and wait

In the middle of his class, run in the room screaming, "THE LAB RATS ARE LOOSE!" (have a scalpel in hand) Wait till he leaves then turn off the lights. When he returns and turns on the lights you and the other students are dressed like him. Slowly walk towards him with dissection tools.

Run around campus screaming "I SHIP STEIN AND MEDUSA!"

Ask him about his relationship with spirit.

Ask him if he would ever dissect Lady Gaga… again, no joke, I love that bitch.

Get Crona to call him "Daddy"

Make him read a fanfic on him and Medusa

Wait till he's asleep and get someone to dissect HIM!

Talk about how cute of a couple he and Spirit make

Get a sharpie pen and draw stitches on your face and body

Dress like him

Push his chair away while he's still on it

Tell him there's a weird bird in a room… lead him to that room. Begin closing the door… smile evilly and walk away with the intention of pulling number nine on him.

**So there ya have it! 20 ways to annoy Stein… I think I may be done with this... unless you guys have someone in mind... maybe someone from something else! PM me if you would like to know what other things I watch and I'll do this for those series^.^ **


	9. Tsubaki

**So as requested by akemiuchiha22 I shall be doing ways to annoy Tsubaki (maybe just things that would make her feel uncomfortable)… but I won't do all 20 because this IS Tsubaki we're talking about here… how could you possible annoy someone who can put up with Black*Star? I mean, seriously… Black*Star.**

Ask her if she likes Black*Star

Ask her how she puts up with him

Show her pictures of her and Maka… oh, don't gimme that face; you know what I'm talking about!

Tell her she and Soul make a cute couple.

Tell her she and Maka make a cute couple.

When she walks by make sure to stand by Black*Star (this works better if it's a girl) try to imitate him as much as possible and say, "Nice rack…"

Scout out as many fanboys as possible (Shut it, I know you're out there, fanboys... no use in hiding.) and lock them in a room with her

Tell her that her brother would have made a great kishin

Every time she blushed or smiled sweetly ask her if she was thinking about Black*Star

Make her read a fanfic…

About her and Black*Star.

I got nothing…

That's it.

I've tried.

It's not working

Tsubaki would be impossible to annoy!

How did I make all those?

Seriously… how?

Ugh… fine. I'm done.

Bye.

**So, there ya have it. Yeah, I know, most of that was just me complaining… DEAL WITH IT. If there's any more suggestions I would love to hear them! these are actually pretty fun to write!^.^**


	10. FINAL CHAPTER Liz

**So, someone wanted me to do ways to SCARE Liz! I thought to myself, "Holy crap, this is genius!" so, I'm here… writing 20 ways to annoy Miss Elizabeth Thompson… this should be fun.**

Ask her out on a date (trust me, that scares EVERY AND ANY girl out of her wits!)

Take her to a Halloween themed restaurant.

Put on a Scream mask and sit next to her bed until she wakes up

Cut off the power while she's home alone

Take her to a haunted house

Make her play the maze game

Put zombie makeup on Patty… because we all know Kid would sure-as-hell never allow his face to be so asymmetrical.

Take her to the movies… but don't tell her you're watching The Purge

After the movie buy one of those creepy masks that one guy wears and chase her around

Take her to an old house at night and lightly say, "I can feel the darkest of lords upon us…"

Or inhale deeply and when she asks why you did such a thing say "Someone just died here… I have taken in their essence."

Go camping with her, leave and come back with a chainsaw

Smile widely and stare at her blankly saying, "You know… your hair would look so pretty stained in red…" and hold out a knife

Corner her… you and Stein… both of you holding a scalpel.

Fill up her room with old porcelain dolls

Stand at the end of the hallway and wait until she walks out of the room to pull out a knife and slowly approach her.

Dress up as Samara from The Ring

Get her an old music box and dress up as something ghostly (like a dead bride or a sailor) and moan as you walk in her room holding a sparkly ball in your hands

Tell her that Kid has been possessed by a ghost and that he needs an exorcism

Wear a sheet and follow her around

**Well… there it is! This is the last one I'll do. Thanks so much for reading! And stay tuned for more Soul Eater fics! I'll post up more of them later on! Thanks for your reviews and for the favorites and followers!**

**~InuMonster**


	11. Ask Soul Eater!

Author's note

So I really liked writing this story! So I wanted to make another like this one so I'll do an "Ask Soul Eater" story, you review the questions and I'll pick the most interesting ones to ask! If no reviews are added I will see to it that questions will be answered. But please, review with questions! I would love to answer them! I think it should be fun!

The characters will be:

Soul

Maka

Black*Star

Tsubaki

Crona

Kid

Liz

Patty

Stien

Spirit

So, get to askin'! haha, I'll see ya when I see ya! Its been fun writing and reading your reviews! PM me or review this chapter with your questions for any of these characters! ALL questions are acceptable no matter how annoying or how weird, I want this to be interesting so ask away!

~InuMonster


End file.
